


Tilted Frame

by FluffyMonster



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Sometimes the small details are crucial. Especially when it comes to restoring one's memory.





	Tilted Frame

Morning rolled around as Hyukjae woke up to the sound of light music drifting through the apartment. The blue haired male couldn't help but wonder if his husband listened to music every morning. Usually, people knew such things after being married and living together for more than a year but Hyukjae's situation was special. It just so happened that he got into a terrible car accident that week and lost 2 years of memories. So it was technically his first morning home. Everything felt strange but that was no reason to stay in bed any longer. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Hyukjae put on a T-shirt and sweatpants and padded to the kitchen. The broad back of his husband faced him as the other man was cooking them breakfast softly swaying to the light jazz music. Oddly enough the whole scene just seemed off. 

"Oh, good morning sleepy head." His husband greeted bringing Hyukjae out of the odd uneasiness.

"Yeah. Good morning." He replied as the other male rushed him to the table. As they sat down Hyukjae spoke up again. "Siwon-ah is this normal or... I mean I cook for you too right?" 

Siwon looked surprised but his expression quickly melted into a found look. "Of course you do baby." 

For the first time in his life, Hyukjae was feeling strange with someone calling him baby but he brushed it off without a second thought.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a distressed businessman was banging on the door. Wishing his friends would hurry up and open it. 

"Donghae! It's so good to see you. Sorry, we couldn't make it to the airport to pick you up." A man with a bright smile greeted the businessman despite Donghae's inpatients.

"It's okay Leeteuk hyung. Just tell me what happened." Donghae didn't want to waste any time but had to surrender when Leeteuk rushed him in despite protests. They sat down on a plush leather couch and the older male tried to initiate a casual conversation but the younger was too busy fidgeting and often spaced out.

Leeteuk sighed "Donghae I would have already told you if I knew everything but I don't. So we have no choice but to wait for Heechul."

"I still don't understand why I can't go see Hyukkie first. He should be home now right?" Donghae was getting more agitated by the second.

"He should be but you won't find him there fishy." A third voice joined their conversation as Heechul entered the apartment and was in the process of taking off his shoes. 

His statement left Donghae dumbfounded. Heechul used the younger's moment of shock to kiss Leeteuk on the lips and peck Donghae on the forehead before settling on the couch as well.

"Can you finally tell me what happened?" Donghae was on the verge of pleading.

"There's really no easy way to say this and you won't like what I'm about to tell you but you need to listen till the end, okay?" Receiving only a nod from Donghae, Heechul could only sigh. "Hyukkie got into a car accident, you know that much by now, the accident was not horrible but he did receive a heavy head injury. Because of said injury, he lost 2 years worth of memories." 

"So he doesn't remember that we're married?" Donghae asked starting to have a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"Yes...but sadly that's not the worst part." 

"What-?" 

"Just hear him out Hae." Leeteuk interrupted Donghae and let Heechul continue since he himself didn't know anything beyond Hyukjae's memory loss.

"Right. There's no easy way to say this and I'm risking my job by telling you this but you need to know." Heechul took a deep breath and dropped the bomb "Siwon convinced Hyukjae that they are married." 

A few seconds of dead silence followed. Donghae had trouble processing the information. It just didn't make sense. Why would his friend do this, why would Siwon steal someone so precious to him? Then the thought that Hyukjae was not his anymore entered his head and Donghae felt like someone poured cold water over him. 

"B-But the marriage certificate?! Rings!? Hyukkies parents?! For fucks sake, it's not that easy to fake a marriage?!" Donghae exploded as despair turned to anger.

"I don't know about Hyuk's parents but I do know that Siwon is rich and has connections. So it may be easier for him then we think." Heechul told him carefully.

"Hyukkie is also very confused and lost at the moment as well as awfully vulnerable." Leeteuk butted in thoughtfully.

"That bastard!" Donghae suddenly leapt from the couch and went towards the door "I need to get Hyukkie away from him."

Donghae was filled with rage and not thinking rationally. Leeteuk and Heechul had no choice but to stop him. If he approached Siwon and Hyukkie in such state he would have only scared Hyukkie off and make Siwon's plan easier. So they decided to calm the raging male and perhaps make him a better course of action before letting him out the door.

Back in Siwon's flat Hyukkie was looking through his clothes which to his surprise were less then Siwon's. It just seemed odd to him that while he was interested in fashion and had quite a bit of money, heck he was the main editor of a well-known fashion magazine and his closet was so basic it hurt. 

"Is this all of my clothes?" He asked Siwon after picking out a white dress shirt, navy blue blazer and black skinny jeans with a chain on the side. 

Siwon was momentarily rendered speechless from Hyukjae's beauty that was shining. "You look beautiful." Hyukkie blushed but waited for the answer  "Right, the clothes. They umm... Got lost when we moved here. The moving truck had an accident and a few boxes of our stuff were lost." 

"Oh, I see." The explanation seemed reasonable enough so Hyukjae asked about his accessories. 

While rummaging through the drawer and looking at various rings, neckless' and earings a foggy memory surfaced. 

_"How do these look?"_

_"Hmm... Why don't you try the long ones?"_

_"OK." Hyukjae picked up the long elegant silver earrings and put them in before turning back towards the other man "So, how is it?"_

_"Perfect."_

_A hand came up to caress Hyukjae's face and he could almost feel the other's warmth_

The memory faded as fast as it appeared but Hyukjae was suddenly determined to find those long earrings. With a goal in mind, he rummaged through the drawer again and found what he was looking for. The long earrings tastefully completed his look and he couldn't wait to show his husband if only to receive the same warm response as in the memory. To his disappointment, Siwon's reaction was quite different.

"Siwon-ah, how do I look?"

"As I said, beautiful but... you should wear shorter earrings." 

"Oh..." To say Hyukjae was confused was an understatement. If Siwon wasn't the one in that memory then who? Unfortunately, Hyukjae didn't have time to dwell on his confusion because his husband was already ushering him outside. 

Siwon took him out on a nice date saying that since Hyukjae doesn't remember them dating before they might as well do it again. So they went to a nice restaurant, watched a movie and by the end Hyukjae made a request to take a walk along the Han river. As they were walking alongside the swaying water Hyukjae's thoughts wandered off again. He really enjoyed being with Siwon and the other was very sweet and caring but something always seemed to be missing. Something always seemed to be out of place and nothing felt right but Hyukjae could not find the reason why and it was frustrating him to no end. 

"Hyukkie, are you okay?" Siwon's voice brought the blue haired male back into the present.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Don't worry about it." 

Siwon smiled and was ready to reply when someone interrupted him, making him slightly tense up at the familiar voice.

"Hyukkie!" 

As they turned their heads towards the voice they saw Donghae who looked presentable in a suit but had red-rimmed eyes. Upon meeting those sad pools of melted chocolate a single thought crossed Hyukjae's mind.

**Right, I was dating Donghae 2 years ago, so what happened?**


End file.
